Mission Impossible
by FicMasterXlll
Summary: A finalfantasy 7 and 10 crossover. Cloud needs help geting pased the........ I just can't tell you to see read the fic


Mission: Impossible By EyE50 eye on finalfantasy 

Night falls, and the owls hoot. Shadows loom over everything, and the moon is the only thing that can light up the dark sky. It's rays do enough to make a tiny figure visible. This figure is small, and in a black outfit, hiding, waiting for his opportunity. An owl hoots, and at exactly the same time, the figure opens up the window to the room that he is in. Waiting for the next sound, the figure is on his toes, ready. He has done this before, it is apparent, and is more obvious than a drunk at a ballet lesson. Crickets chirp, and the figurer silently dives out of the window with utmost grace. He rolls on the soft grass a couple of times, then springs up, and dives into the shadows once again. Taking a radio from his pocket, the figure begins speaking into it.

"Alpha two zero, this is Alpha two zero, come in Bravo"

"This is Bravo, I read you clear Alpha two zero"

"I am out of the compound, now I need directions to get into the forest undetected, after that, I'm home free"

"Ok, listen carefully Alpha two zero, deploy plan four-B. The guardian is asleep, now is your chance. You know how alert she is though, so creep carefully."

"Oh yeah, plan four-B! Why didn't I think of that? Err…what's four-B again?"

"Oh…I was hoping you knew…"

"Damn, we're buggered then."

"Wait Alpha two zero, how about this – You sneak across the perimeter, then sprint really, really fast away."

"Bravo, you are a tactical genius!"

"Call me Tidus

"Tidus, we're not meant to divulge our real names, what if this line is tapped?"

No answer.

"Tidus?,Tidus?, Tidus, speak to me! Damn, looks like I'm on my own (Mission Impossible music plays)"

Cloud sneaks quietly across the wall to the house, careful not to make any sort of sound. He doesn't dare look into the window of the guardian's house, in fear of her waking up. Cloud treads silently round the corner, and sees Tidus…err…I mean Bravo on the floor, unconscious, with a huge lump on his head.

"No! Tidus, what have they done to you? Why'd you have to reveal your real name, you know how violent the guardian gets! Why! Take me! Take me!"

"It's ok bro, I'm still alive…although I took quite a knock…"

"I bet you just tripped over and grazed your elbow didn't you!"

"Well, that was why I initially wasn't replying, I was in agony from that (Cloud slaps his head in embarrassment), but then the guardian got me, and she'll get you too if you don't go now."

"I…I…I can't leave you Tidus."

"I said go now!"

"Who you trying to scare? I'm as big as you, and I'm only a few years old. And I'm more powerful too!"

"Shut up Cloud!"

"You idiot!"

"Oh yeah, I said your name…heh heh heh"

Cloud looks towardsTidus, then punches him directly in the eye for being such a moron. "Idiot". He then continues on, seeing the forest right before his very own eyes. He excitedly runs towards it, until he is seen by the guardian.

"CLOUD!"

"No! Why now? I came so far! I'm not turning back now, I will not let Tidus's sacrifice go in vain…actually, it was partially me who beat him up. Never mind hehehe. Anyway, got to come up with a cunning, devious plan, capable of escaping the most complex security systems, or the most watchful guards…I've got it!"

Cloud begins madly running away as fast as he can. What a magnificent plan. He gets to the border of the woods, but before he can enter it, the guardian appears in front of him, and punches him across the face.

"Damn…so close!" Cloud mumbled, before losing consciousness.

A few hours later, Cloud awakes, in his bed. Thinking it was all a dream, he smiles, but when he sees Aeris towering over him, he realizes otherwise.

"The…the guardian…" He mumbles quietly.

"That's right Cloud! What made you think you could sneak out to have…have…fun?!" Saying the final word almost scares Aeris. The prospect of anyone having fun is like a nightmare to her. She finds it more despicable than innocent people being killed for no reason. "Answer me Cloud!"

"I…I…I wanted to go to a party at Wakka's house…"

"And you really thought you could escape me?! How dare you!" She roared at her men, making him hold on to the bed so that he isn't blown away because of the power of the shout.

"How…how did she know?" Cloud said almost silently to himself, under his breath.

"That idiot Tidus gave it away, making all that noise when he fell over and grazed his knee. Then I heard you calling in on the radio!"

"Please…please don't torture me again like last time!"

"There's only one way to keep you in bed when you should be" Aeris said innocently. She then gets a load of rope, and ties Cloud down to it, walking out, laughing like a maniac.

"Damn, maybe next time" Cloud said to himself.

"Take that attitude, and there will be no next time!" Aeris roared from the other room.

"Damn her hearing good. (**Groan)** I'll never have any fun!" Cloud moaned. The end for now


End file.
